Nosebleed
by Birdie Don't Eat That Muffin
Summary: Woah. Just how many nosebleeds can Sasuke get in less than a 24 hour period especially from just looking at Naruto? Read to find out! SasuNaru Yaoi. Lemon. Bad language. rated M for a reason. If you don't like yaoi I highly suggest that you don't read ths


Okay so this is my fourth one-shot. I'm sorry that I haven't updated a story in such a long time, but it was almost impossible for me to keep up with all of my ideas during school. I do have another story in mind and it is not a one-shot. It will have chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

--

Nosebleed

The night was quiet as Naruto sat at home, waiting for Sasuke to return from the two month long mission he had been assigned to. He laid down onto the soft sheets of the bed they shared. Naruto and Sasuke had been going out for seven months, and lived together for four months.

It was torture not being able to see him for so long. Thinking of how they got together sent shivers through his body. The memory was still fresh in his mind, as though it had happened only yesterday.

Lying there, eyelids beginning to close, he began to forget his reminiscence when all of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. He jumped up from his position on the bed and ran to the closet and grinned as he found it. Naruto quickly began to put his plan into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke pushed his key into the front door of the Uchiha mansion. He was so tired, he had no energy at all. He didn't even think he would have the strength to make it to the bedroom. He gave a quick glance to his watch, 2:16 am. He figured Naruto would already be asleep.

He stopped in his tracks when he found Naruto's hideous orange jacket on the ground in the kitchen. Sasuke picked it up and continued on walking towards his destination without another thought. As he proceeded to walk, he came across Naruto's fishnet shirt along with his Konoha headband. Picking those up, he kept walking until he found his lover's orange pants and boxers. Once he had picked them up as well, he noticed than all the articles of clothing had led him to the bedroom. He noticed the light peeking out from the crack at the bottom. He curiously opened the door to find…

Nothing.

He looked around the room for his dobe, but found no one, not even in the bed. Ignoring everything, he stepped forward and immediately stopped in his tracks when a door to his left opened and out _hopped_ Naruto in a bunny suit. Sasuke stared at this lover in awe.

'Oh my God! We are totally gonna screw like bunnies tonight. No pun intended,' he said to himself.

Sasuke looked over Naruto's costume and took in all the details. White leotard with a fluffy bunny tail attached to the back just above his ass, white fishnet stockings, white four and a half inch heels, and a pair of white bunny ears on top of his golden locks.

(Instant nosebleed number one.)

In a flash, Sasuke had pinned Naruto down to their bed and began furiously kissing the small boy. Naruto was able to break away from Sasuke for a moment and murmured,

"I'm glad your home, too, Sasuke."

"Good, cause we're gonna fuck like bunnies _all night._" Sasuke smirked at his own comment.

Naruto laughed at the joke, but then realized what his lover had meant. The blond boy looked up at Sasuke's face to see that the raven-haired boy was entirely serious.

"Wait, what….NO Sasuke! Stop touching me there!" Sasuke chuckled softy as he continued to molest his blonde.

Running his hands over Naruto's body, stopping at his hips, Sasuke flipped Naruto over onto his stomach. At the top of the leotard was the zipper. The Uchiha pulled the zipper down and yanked the article of clothing off the boy's body. By doing this, Sasuke received a half naked blonde, wearing only the bunny ears and the fishnet stockings. The shoes had long ago come off and were currently in different corners of the room.

Now Sasuke saw that under the fishnets and leotard, Naruto had on a white thong with little bunnies embroided into them.

(Instant nosebleed number 2.)

He wiped away the small blood drops and tore off the thong, taking the fishnets with it, and the bunny ears.

Sasuke, feeling how tired he had been again, knew he wouldn't last long. He threw off his shirt and pants onto the ground then flipped Naruto back over onto his back and dove back down to kiss his innocent lover. Pressing against Naruto's lips harder, the raven-haired boy bit slightly on the small boy's bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth.

Fighting Naruto's tongue for dominance, he began playing with the blonde boy's nipples to distract him from the kiss to help win authority. In only a few moments, Naruto was forced to bring air back into his lungs when he began to feel light-headed.

During that time, Sasuke took the opportunity to further play with his lover's nipples, making him arch his back off the bed, crashing against Sasuke's chest. Without his lover realizing, Sasuke began trailing his thin, slender fingers down Naruto's body until they reached his incredible hard cock. He began to run the tips of his fingers up and down the length with light, feathery touches.

Naruto began getting more and more frustrated with the raven's teasing tactics so as a his lover continued tickling his cock, he started sucking on his own three fingers. When he felt they were wet enough, Naruto brought them down to his entrance without drawing the attention of his lover whom was still torturing Naruto with torturous strokes. With no hesitation, Naruto pressed one finger into himself.

At this point, Sasuke had begun to give quick licks to Naruto's dick, further tormenting his lover. Naruto pushed a second finger through and bit back a whine of pain. He initiated a scissoring motion within himself, brushing lightly against his prostate. Suddenly he moaned out Sasuke's name, not far from a scream, drawing his attention.

Until his lover had yelled out his name, Sasuke had not noticed what Naruto was doing. He pulled back and watched as Naruto began to fuck himself on his own fingers, thrusting in and out, each time hitting his prostate. The sight caused Sasuke nosebleed number three and at that moment, Naruto added his third finger, pushing farther into his body.

The blood from Sasuke's nosebleed began flowing faster when Naruto's yells and screams began getting much louder than they had before. He snapped out of his trance, wiped away all the drops of blood, and removed Naruto's fingers.

Before the blonde had realize what had happened, Sasuke had ripped off his own boxers and slammed into Naruto, no warning and no lube., hitting his prostate directly. He pulled out and stared at Naruto writhing in pleasure and pain. After a moment, Naruto realized that Sasuke had stopped.

"Beg for it." Sasuke plainly stated.

"What?!"

"If you want it so badly, then beg for it. "

"No!" the young boy whined.

"Fine." And at that, Sasuke began to get off the bed and move towards the bathroom. "Then I'll go finish in the bathroom."

Without the slightest hesitation, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke and yanked him back onto the bed.

"Fuck me, Sasuke, harder than ever. Fuck me until you have me screaming and writhing underneath you." To show he was ready for it, Naruto separated his legs as far apart as he could, letting Sasuke see _everything_.

(Instant nosebleed number 4.)

Sasuke wiped away the blood once again before Naruto could notice. Faster than the speed of light, Sasuke slammed back into Naruto with all of his strength. The younger boy screamed in pleasure and surprise. Before Naruto could completely adjust to Sasuke's size, the raven began violently thrusting into his lover. But before he knew it, his climax was approaching with great speed. The larger boy grabbed Naruto's neglected cock and began pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts.

The mixed pleasure sent Naruto over the edge, cum spurting from his dick on Sasuke and his own stomach and chest. As Naruto's walls clamped down and squeezed his cock, Sasuke burst inside of Naruto, cum coating his insides.

The raven-haired boy flopped down onto the bed and pulled out of his lover. His tiredness from his mission returned ten-fold. He whispered an, "I love you" to his lover and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up to find himself alone in bed. He wondered where Naruto had gone, but pushed his questions aside as he got out of bed to move towards the bathroom for a shower. He closed the door and turned on the water to a warm temperature.

When the water got to a likable temperature, he jumped in and cleaned away any left over cum. He grabbed the lavender shampoo bottle and squirted a generous amount into this palm. Gently massaging his hair and scalp with the soap, he rinsed out the suds, turned off the water and got out of the shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and existed the bathroom.

He walked over his wooden dresser in the corner of the room Naruto and Sasuke shared and grabbed a pair of black boxers, throwing them on. He opened up another drawer and pulled out a black tank top then made his way towards the kitchen to find Naruto making breakfast. But not only was Naruto making breakfast, but also he was wearing the same bunny outfit he had worn last night.

(Instant nosebleed number 5.)

At this point, Sasuke could faint from loss of blood. Naruto noticed his lover had entered the room and turned around.

"Hey, Sexy! How would you like your eggs cooked?" At this, Naruto lifted the pan of cooking eggs off the stove burner to show. Sasuke laughed and moved towards his lover with a look that Naruto had seen many times before.

It meant he was fucked. _Literally._

"Holy shit! Back off Sasuke!" He took off, hopping out of the room, with Sasuke close on his tail (again, literally.)

"C'mon Naru! I just wanna fuck like bunnies. Again and again and again and again…" he trailed off.

"NO! My ass still hurts! Stop touching me there!"

Owari!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it! I know this story might not be as good as my others, but I did my best. This was a randomly stupid idea I had gotten a really long time ago and every time I though about finishing it, I either got distracted or just lost interest. So now it's done and you've just read it. If you read the beginning then you'd also know that I have another idea for a fic so keep your eyes open!

Lola-Chan


End file.
